Father's Day
Father's Day is the seventh episode of the second season, and the 33rd episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Plot Video is having trouble coming up with a Father’s Day present, so Jem suggests creating a film featuring video footage of their fathers and an original song. Everyone is excited except for Kimber, who is sad about having no father to celebrate with and refuses to write the song. A chance encounter with Harvey Gabor helps Kimber put the day into perspective. Meanwhile, The Misfits spend Father’s Day with Clash’s family and tell the entire town that Video lied about being friends with Jem and The Holograms. Songs featured *"Something Is Missing In My Life"- Jem and The Holograms *"Let's Blow This Town"- The Misfits *"You're Always In My Heart"- Jem and The Holograms Quotes :Jerrica (to Kimber): Why are you so quiet? :Kimber: I think this whole thing is a terrible idea. It has nothing to do with our musical careers. It's completely off the track and I'm against it. :(The girls pull into Starlight Mansion's drive and get out) :Jerrica: Kimber, I'm surprised at you. Aren't you being just a little selfish? Video's our friend and she deserves our support. (Kimber ignores Jerrica as she starts to walk inside the mansion) Kimber, I'm talking to you! We've got a lot of old movies up in the attic. Go and dig them out, okay? ---- :Shana (about Kimber): What's with her? :Jerrica: Oh, just one of her tantrums. ---- :Pizzazz: Daddy! I am talking to you. :Harvey: Huh! Oh. Oh, what is it now? :Pizzazz: I said, is there anything special you would like to do for Father's Day? :Harvey: Phyllis, I can't do anything. I'm meeting a man tomorrow about some pure Arabian horses which I can't do if I don't finish reviewing these reports. ---- :Pizzazz: I need to get out of this place. :Clash: I've got an idea, Pizzazz. :Pizzazz: Yeah! :Clash: Why don't you all come down to Mulberry? :Pizzazz: Mulberry? Ha. Sounds like a new soda for wimps. ---- :Buzz: Clash. Welcome home, sweetheart. (picks her up and spins her around) How's my favorite daughter? :Clash: Daddy, I'm your only daughter. :Pizzazz: (amazed) He really does adore her! ---- :Video (to the Misfits): I'm warning you. You'd better not cause any trouble in my parents' house. :Pizzazz: (innocently) The Misfits, cause trouble? ---- :(After watching home video of Clash getting her first musical instrument) :Video: Yeah. The only way she knew how to get attention was to try to hurt someone. :Clash: Oh, yeah! (dumps a bowl of popcorn on Video's head) Love your hair, Video. :Video: Oooh. I've had enough. (turns in her chair & attempts to get at Clash, but Jetta pulls out her chair) ---- :(Someone knocks on Kimber's door) :Kimber: Go away! :Jerrica: Kimber. We need to talk. :Kimber: Do we? :Jerrica: Yes. (sits on Kimber's bed next to her) By the way, how's the lyrics to the video coming? :Kimber: I'm not writing it! :Jerrica: Kimber, you've got to. We promised Video we'd do the song. :Kimber: I didn't. :Jerrica: Kimber, please! :Kimber: I told you, I'm just not inspired. I'm never writing the song. Never! ---- :(After Clash calls Video a fake) :Clash (shouting while standing on her car) I mean that she doesn't really know Jem and the Holograms. :Video: Clash, that's a lie and you know it. :Clash: Ladies and gentlemen, as you can with your own eyes, Video is not the one hob-knobbing with celebrities. I am. I present the Misfits. ---- :Girl: Video, I just wanted to tell you that you that you didn't have to lie about knowing Jem and the Holograms. We like you anyway. :Video: I do know Jem and the Holograms. ---- :(After the Holograms pull into Christy's Stables) :Kimber: What are we doing here? :Jerrica: You said you needed inspiration. :Kimber: Look. (The Holograms get out of the Rockin' Roadster) I don't want to be here. Take me home. :Aja: Oh come on, Kimber. Don't be such a crybaby. ---- :(While the Holograms are at the river with the horses) :Jerrica: So, wasn't this fun, Kimber? :Kimber: It was alright. :Shana: Kimber. :Kimber: Okay, it was fun. Okay. :Aja: Feeling inspired, yet? :Kimber: Get off my case, Aja. ---- :Kimber: I've got my own problems. :Jerrica: You're being childish. :Kimber: So I'm a child. Sue me. :Jerrica: Kimber, what's wrong? I thought coming up here would make you remember all the happy times that we had with Dad. (Kimber starts to cry) We used to come up here and... :Kimber: Stop it! Stop it. (takes off) I don't want to hear anymore about fathers. ---- :(After Harvey Gabor and his companion here the girls' screams & see Kimber lying motionless on the ground after she fell off her horse) :Harvey: Doc Martin is down by the stables. (To Aja) Get him. :Aja: Right. (leaves) :Harvey: Just stay calm and don't move her until Doc Martin gets here. ---- :(After Kimber comes to at the ranch house) :Doc Martin '(to Kimber): You're lucky Mr. Gabor was here and took charge. :'Kimber: Mr. Gabor. You're Pizzazz's father. :Harvey: Pizzazz? Oh, you mean Phyllis? :Shana: Yeah. Your Phyllis has sure been a pain in our back sides. ---- :Harvey (about Pizzazz): Maybe I spoiled her. It's hard to raise a child on your own. She's been uncontrollable since her mother walked out on us. :Kimber: Pizzazz's mother left? :Harvey: Years ago. Ever since then, Phyllis resents the entire world. I don't think she ever learned to accept the loss of a parent. :Kimber: It's hard to accept. (starts to cry) :Harvey: (comforts her) I know it is, Kimber. ---- :Pizzazz: Clash, You don't become a Misfit. You're either born a Misfit or you're not. ---- :(As Pizzazz storms up to Kimber with her father) :Kimber: Uh oh, there's Pizzazz. Mr. Gabor, why don't you try to talk with her? Instead of assuming it's hopeless. :Shana: Though it probably is. ---- :Pizzazz (to Harvey): I don't believe this. You. My own father turning against me. You don't have time for me on Father's Day. (about Kimber) But her. That witch! (lunges for Kimber, but Harvey stops her) Just what are you doing consorting with the enemy? :Harvey: I don't have to justify myself to you. :Pizzazz: (yelling) Then don't. Don't. (runs off) :Harvey: Oh, you're impossible. I give up. (Shana puts her hand on his shoulder) ---- :'Kimber '(touches a picture of her father, Emmett): This is for you, Daddy. And all fathers everywhere. Goofs *Notice as Kimber and Jerrica are walking with their father in the fall scene, Jerrica is wearing her Jemstar earrings, but she didn't receive them but after her father passed away. Trivia *This episode begins with Video filming the Holograms finishing "When It's Only Me And The Music", which was first sung in The Music Awards (Part 1). *"Something Is Missing In My Life" was first sung in Adventure in China. *Kimber is shown writing right-handed. *It is revealed that Pizzazz's mother walked out on her family years ago when she was a child. *Pizzazz's father calls her "Phyllis" and she doesn't get upset about it. *During "Something Is Missing In My Life", Kimber is shown to be able to play guitar. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2